The American Cancer Society has estimated that over 560,000 Americans will die this year from cancer. Cancer is the second leading cause of death in the United States, exceeded only by heart disease. It has been estimated that over one million new cancer cases will be diagnosed in 1999 alone.
In women, gynecologic cancers account for more than one-fourth of the malignancies.
Of the gynecologic cancers, breast cancer is the most common. According to the Women's Cancer Network, 1 out of every 8 women in the United States is as risk of developing breast cancer, and 1 out of every 28 women are at risk of dying from breast cancer. Approximately 77% of women diagnosed with breast cancer are over the age of 50. However, breast cancer is the leading cause of death in women between the ages of 40 and 55.
Carcinoma of the ovary is another very common gynecologic cancer. Approximately one in 70 women will develop ovarian cancer during her lifetime. An estimated 14,500 deaths in 1995 resulted from ovarian cancer. It causes more deaths than any other cancer of the female reproductive system. Ovarian cancer often does not cause any noticeable symptoms. Some possible warning signals, however, are an enlarged abdomen due to an accumulation of fluid or vague digestive disturbances (discomfort, gas or distention) in women over 40; rarely there will be abnormal vaginal bleeding. Periodic, complete pelvic examinations are important; a Pap test does not detect ovarian cancer. Annual pelvic exams are recommended for women over 40.
Also common in women is endometrial cancer or carcinoma of the lining of the uterus. According to the Women's Cancer Center endometrial cancer accounts for approximately 13% of all malignancies in women. There are about 34,000 cases of endometrial cancer diagnosed in the United States each year.
Uterine sarcoma is another type of uterine malignancy much more rare as compared to other gynecologic cancers. In uterine sarcoma, malignant cells start growing in the muscles or other supporting tissues of the uterus. Sarcoma of the uterus is different from cancer of the endometrium, a disease in which cancer cells start growing in the lining of the uterus. This uterine cancer usually begins after menopause. Women who have received therapy with high-dose X-rays (external beam radiation therapy) to their pelvis are at a higher risk to develop sarcoma of the uterus. These X-rays are sometimes given to women to stop bleeding from the uterus. Lung cancer is the second most prevalent type of cancer for both men and women in the United States and is the most common cause of cancer death in both sexes. Lung cancer can result from a primary tumor originating in the lung or a secondary tumor which has spread from another organ such as the bowel or breast. Primary lung cancer is divided into three main types; small cell lung cancer; non-small cell lung cancer; and mesothelioma. Small cell lung cancer is also called “Oat Cell” lung cancer because the cancer cells are a distinctive oat shape. There are three types of non-small cell lung cancer. These are grouped together because they behave in a similar way and respond to treatment differently to small cell lung cancer. The three types are squamous cell carcinoma, adenocarcinoma, and large cell carcinoma. Squamous cell cancer is the most common type of lung cancer. It develops from the cells that line the airways. Adenocarcinoma also develops from the cells that line the airways. However, adenocarcinoma develops from a particular type of cell that produces mucus (phlegm). Large cell lung cancer has been thus named because the cells look large and rounded when they are viewed under a microscope. Mesothelioma is a rare type of cancer which affects the covering of the lung called the pleura. Mesothelioma is often caused by exposure to asbestos.
Procedures used for detecting, diagnosing, monitoring, staging, and prognosticating each of these types of cancer are of critical importance to the outcome of the patient. In all cases, patients diagnosed early in development of the cancer generally have a much greater five-year survival rate as compared to the survival rate for patients diagnosed with a cancer which has metastasized. New diagnostic methods which are more sensitive and specific for early detection of various types of cancer are clearly needed.
In the present invention methods are provided for detecting, diagnosing, monitoring, staging, prognosticating, in vivo imaging and treating selected cancers including, but not limited to, gynecologic cancers such as ovarian, breast endometrial and/or uterine cancer, and lung cancer via detection of a Cancer Specific Genes (CSGs). Nine CGSs have been identified and refer, among other things, to native proteins expressed by the genes comprising the polynucleotide sequences of any of SEQ ID NO: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9. In the alternative, what is meant by the nine CSGs as used herein, means the native mRNAs encoded by the genes comprising any of the polynucleotide sequences of SEQ ID NO: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9 or it can refer to the actual genes comprising any of the polynucleotide sequences of SEQ ID NO: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9. Fragments of the CSGs such as those depicted in SEQ ID NO:10, 11, 12, 13 or 14 can also be detected.
Other objects, features, advantages and aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those of skill in the art from the following description. It should be understood, however, that the following description and the specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention are given by way of illustration only. Various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the disclosed invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from reading the following description and from reading the other parts of the present disclosure.